


ABO Mozalieri

by thatswilde



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha Antonio Salieri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Omega Verse, Omega Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswilde/pseuds/thatswilde
Summary: Wolfgang knew he was in heat the moment he woke up disoriented and hot despite the cold weather and  horny.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 16





	ABO Mozalieri

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its heat sex I wrote this at 3 am dont @ me

Wolfgang knew he was in heat the moment he woke up disoriented and hot despite the cold weather and horny.

He felt around the bed, searching for the familiar warmth of his boyfriend, letting out a despairing whimper when he found none. Antonio had gone to work already. Wolfgang sniffled partly from his alpha’s absence and partly from the discomfort which would develop into pain later. He stumbled to their closet to get one of Antonio’s sweaters, still wrapped in the duvet, and snagged his phone from the bedside table, curling up on the bed again and pressing call on Antonio’s contact.

He picked up almost immediately, “Hello?”

“A-Antonio...” 

“Wolfgang? What, what’s wrong baby? Are you okay, you sound like you’ve been crying?”

“It- I need you, alpha. Please come home.” He whined pitifully.

“Are you... in heat?” Wolfgang nodded, brain too clouded with lust to remember Antonio couldn’t see him. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, baby, okay? Just wait and be good for me.”

Twenty minutes was far too long. Wolfgang almost burst into tears but instead just sniffled, he wanted to be good, “Okay. Can you stay on the phone though?”

“Of course, darling.” Antonio replied sweetly, he pressed mute on his phone and explained to his manager that he needed to go immediately as his omega was in heat. Once cleared to go, he booked it to the bus and prattled random things to his boyfriend over the phone, in hopes of distracting him while he was away.

After what felt like an eternity, he arrived at their apartment and ran up the stairs until he reached their door. 

“I’m just outside the door, baby.” He said whilst fumbling for his keys.

When he finally managed to push open the door he was met with an armful of Wolfgang wrapped in their duvet. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed like he had just gotten out of bed but he looked stunning as usual.

“I missed you Antonio, alpha...” He mumbled into Antonio’s shirt.

“It’s alright darling baby,” He replied, picking up his omega and walking to their room to deposit him in the nest of blankets, pillows and - were those his sweaters?

He took off Wolfgang’s shorts, leaving his sweater on lest he got cold but took off all his clothing since they were outside clothes and he wouldn’t contaminate his omega’s nest with outside germs and scents. 

Wolfgang let out an adorable whimper and he fumbled the lube in his hands, quickly slicking up his fingers and pushing two at once into his omega’s wet hole. He moaned and when he opened his eyes and met Antonio’s, he took that as a cue to push another in. Realistically, Antonio knew that Wolfgang didn’t need the preparation because of the slick his body produced during heats but he would never want to cause his omega pain. He was too cute and innocent and what kind of an alpha would Antonio be if he hurt his omega during his most needy and vulnerable time?

“Hnnn- please Antonio,”

He smiled at his omega’s pretty begging, quickly covering his dick in lube and pushing the head in. Wolfgang moaned and wrapped his legs around Antonio’s waist to pull him deeper.

When he bottomed out he bent down to suck at his omega’s collar, causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy and expose the pale column of his neck. Antonio smiled against his skin as he pulled out and fucked back in roughly.

“Fuck! More, alpha please...” Wolfgang moaned and Antonio pulled back to brush his hair out of his eyes before continuing to fuck his omega. He let out the prettiest moans, constantly whining for more and who was Antonio to deny him? 

As his thrusts grew erratic and his boyfriend’s moans ventured into screams he felt the familiar heat in his body that meant he was close. He was about to apologise and pull out when he remembered Wolfgang was on birth control. Smiling, he pulled Wolfgang’s calves to rest on his shoulders and fucked him harder than before.

“O-oh, yess...” The omega moaned at the new angle, “Fuck.” 

His lewd sounds brought Antonio to the edge and he spilled deep inside of Wolfgang, whose hole tightened shortly after as he came too.

They both panted heavily and Antonio pulled out, about to go get a washcloth to wipe them down when he was interrupted by a whine and a hand on his arm.

“Don’t gooo...” Wolfgang sniffled weakly.

He smiled and picked up his boyfriend, bridal style, and journeyed to the bathroom. Once they were both clean, Wolfgang’s eyes were beginning to droop. So Antonio picked him up again and laid him in his nest, kissing his forehead and tucking his head towards his own chest. 

His poor omega would need his rest for the next waves of his heat.


End file.
